


Il fortino

by michirukaiou7



Series: A place to call home [5]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 068. Lampo</a> </p><p>La luce arrivò prima del rumore, ma Subaru quasi non se ne accorse, nel salotto illuminato.<br/>Kamui invece, come ovvio, immediatamente.<br/>– Niisan? – pigolò.</p><p>NB. La drabble è ambientata dopo l'epilogo di "A place to call home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fortino

La luce arrivò prima del rumore, ma Subaru quasi non se ne accorse, nel salotto illuminato.

Kamui invece, come ovvio, _immediatamente_.

– Niisan? – pigolò.

E Subaru, che aveva sempre avuto una certa ansia dei fulmini, dei temporali e dei lampi sin da bambino, ma non era mai arrivato ai livelli di suo fratello, seppe cosa doveva fare; avevano provato, quando c’erano i suoi genitori, una serie di giochi, spiegazioni, rassicurazioni, che s’erano tutte rivelate vane, per gestire quella paura e alla fine aveva capito che l’unica vera soluzione era _Il Fortino_.

 

*

 

Seishiro suonò il campanello e attese.

Fuori infuriava un temporale da antologia e nulla gli sembrava più allettante di una serata domestica, se solo Subaru-kun si fosse degnato di aprire; suonò una seconda volta e stavolta il portone si aprì.

– Tutto bene? – si trovò a chiedere, notando che il suo amante era in tenuta da casa e aveva i capelli decisamente arruffati e le guance rosse.

– Problemi edilizi.

– Prego?

– Niisan! Servono altri cuscini!

Subaru guidò l’altro uomo in quello che di solito era il salotto, ma ora era piuttosto...

– ... hai costruito un fortino di cuscini e coperte, Subaru-kun?

– Ridi pure, ma è _l’unica_ cosa che impedisce a Kamui di aver paura durante i temporali.

– E come hai fatto dentro a quelle scatole di sardine in cui hai abitato finora?

– Il tuo rispetto nei confronti delle case che ho avuto in affitto finora è sempre disarmante – gemette l’altro – Comunque, presto detto: tenda degli indiani fatta con la trapunta del futon e un manico di scopa.

– Sei nato per fare il genitore, Subaru-kun. Quasi quanto me.

– Tohru-san avrebbe qualcosa da ridire, sai?

– Seishiro-san! – esclamò Kamui, sbucando dalla giuntura tra due coperte (che fungeva da porta) sospese, grazie a due manici di scopa, tra lo schienale del divano e quello della poltrona, spostata lì accanto per l’occasione – Presto, vieni a nasconderti dal temporale!

L’uomo scoppiò a ridere, si tolse la giacca e la cravatta e obbedì, cercando di incastrarsi nel fortino – Però, lo avete arredato bene – commentò, guardando il pavimento di cuscini, i libri di fiabe, le candele e il bollitore dell’acqua là accanto – Hai un dono anche per il tetris domestico, Subaru-kun, dovrebbero affidarti l’interior design dei loculi dei capsule hotel, riusciresti a far sembrare vivibili persino quelli!

– Vado a prendere due sedie e un’altra coperta per ampliare il monolocale, sta diventando affollato – sospirò il ragazzo, dirigendosi ridacchiando in cucina.


End file.
